


January 3, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode.''Running errands?'' Supergirl asked as she smiled near Amos. Her eyes were on him before he turned and faced her.Amos nodded and frowned. ''I'm going to run errands for Martha and Jonathan in Metropolis. How did you know about my trip?'' He glanced at the list of items he held.''I could go with you,'' Supergirl offered.Amos started to shrug his shoulders. ''If you want.''''I could protect you from any of our enemies. Livewire. Volcana. Silver Banshee.''





	January 3, 2006

I never created Superman TAS.

''Running errands?'' Supergirl asked as she smiled near Amos. Her eyes were on him before he turned and faced her.

Amos nodded and frowned. ''I'm going to run errands for Martha and Jonathan in Metropolis. How did you know about my trip?''  
He glanced at the list of items he held. ''I see.'' Amos continued to frown.

''I could go with you,'' Supergirl offered.

Amos started to shrug his shoulders. ''If you want.''

''I could protect you from any of our enemies. Livewire. Volcana. Silver Banshee.''

''Mm hm.'' Amos quickly placed the sheet of paper in the side of his long coat.

After Supergirl and Amos wandered the streets of Metropolis, they paused. Their wide eyes were on Silver Banshee while she ran by them with a bag of jewelry.

Supergirl scowled with Amos. ''I could battle Silver Banshee while you run errands,'' she said.

''No. Martha and Jonathan may kick me out if you're harmed. I'm going to protect you from Silver Banshee.''

''Heat vision. Super strength. Did you forget?''

Amos never said anything after he pursued Silver Banshee. One tentacle emerged from his mouth and struck her hand. Caused Silver Banshee to pause and drop the bag. Various valuables scattered on the ground. Amos viewed her turning to him. Scowling. Trembling.

The tentacle returned to Amos as soon as Silver Banshee unleashed a sonic wail and struck him.

Amos cried out and writhed at the same time. Wincing, he concealed his ears and staggered.

Supergirl's heat vision knocked Silver Banshee down on her side. She flew to Amos with concern in her eyes. Supergirl smiled.  
''I'm not the one needing protection from Silver Banshee,'' she said.

Amos began to smile with Supergirl. His scowl returned when Silver Banshee fled with the valuables. He thought he heard cop sirens.  
''It's a miracle that I can hear anything at all.''

''Smallville?''

Amos nodded.

After father and daughter returned to their farm, they viewed Martha and Jonathan standing near a kitchen table.

''Did you get everything for us?'' Martha asked while she smiled.

Confusion formed in Reverend Amos Howell's wide eyes for a moment. He turned to Supergirl.

''WE FORGOT?!'' they shouted before Martha and Jonathan were confused.

THE END


End file.
